The Suggestion
by lesleenix
Summary: Albus makes a suggestion to Severus that changes his life. Does he want this change or is he going to turn away from it? Warning: Slash and language.
1. An Idea

Story: The Suggestion  
  
Author: Lesleenix (well actually just Les. Leenix is my beta and probably my better half. I owe much to her. No I am not insane there are two of us, read our profile if you want to know more.)  
  
Disclaimer: I make no money whatsoever from this and I never will. I don't own any of the Characters, even though I wish I did. The plot is mine though.  
  
Pairings: HP/SS, RW/HG, and maybe more. Depends on what you want.  
  
Summary: Albus makes a suggestion to Severus that changes his life. Does he want this change or is he going to turn away from it? Warning: Slash and language.  
  
A/N: Hey guys I like reviews. In fact I write better if I have many reviews. Flame me if you wish, but guess what? If you do, I will be forced to light a firecracker in your butt. Sorry about that but I hate flamers and wish something not good would happen to them sometimes. Well enjoy my story.  
  
.. indicates thought {..} indicates a dream  
  
Chapter 1: An idea  
  
Of course Albus once again wants me to grace his presence, and agree to another one of his "schemes." These damnable "schemes" of his always get me into trouble, either with my lifestyle or with my teaching. The Dark Lord has been gone for almost five months now, but I still can't change the way I am.  
  
"Severus my boy, it is so great to see you-"Albus divulged, but is soon interrupted. His eyes are twinkling like the brightest stars in the sky. Albus' Dress Robes were almost as flashy as those eyes, but not quite. At some point they made you want to gag, and today he was wearing purple and red ones with a matching hat.  
  
"Get to the point Albus." Severus blurted with impatience evident in his voice.  
  
"Severus, I know that you like to be left alone and you don't like people entering into your life, but I also know that there is always I time for change. I think it would be best if we had someone move in with you." Severus' lips began to move as he opens his mouth in protest. Abus holds up a hand to silence the potions master. "Don't you dare speak until I am finished Severus! I hate to always ask things of you, but they are for the best in my opinion. Someone with you could help you learn how to smile again and could help you become more approachable. No one has been able to speak to you without you practically biting their head off." Albus' tone was clear and serious.  
  
"No, there is no way that someone is going to some to live with me. Is it just too inconceivable for you to believe that even though the Dark Lord is gone I want to be isolated from the daft people that litter our world?" Anger seeping from every word he spoke, while his hands were grasping onto the arms of the chair he was sitting in. His knuckles turning white from the stress he was placing on them.  
  
"No, it is not inconceivable to me, my boy. I just want you to be happy. I know very well that you want what everyone else wants, but you think you don't deserve it. You deserve love more than most people. You have had to live without it for almost your entire life."  
  
"My personal life is none of your business, Albus!" Severus yelled while getting up from his chair and striding to the door. He slammed the door and let his robes do their famous billowing. He had a firm scowl etched on his face.  
  
"Hey Harry, wait up for me! We both have the same class together if you don't remember." Ron yelled to his friend, while racing down the hallway with food in he hands and some stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Sorry mate, it is just that... well ummm... Albus want me to do something for him. Remember yesterday Professor McGonagall told me to go to Professor Dumbledore's office?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you please leave to go to Professor Dumbledore's office." Professor McGonagall said in more of a command than a question.  
  
Harry walked down the quiet hallways to his headmaster's quarters and tried to hurry as much as he possibly could. Finally he reached the Gargoyle entrance and said the password (sugar daddy).  
  
"Come in Harry." Albus cheerfully said to the young man about to knock on his door.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"We'll get to that in a moment. First would you like a Lemon Drop?"  
  
"Umm Sure." Harry said while grabbing a Lemon Drop and shoving it in his mouth.  
  
"Harry you are in your seventh year here at Hogwarts and you are soon going to be leaving us. You have gone many perils throughout your life. I want you to be happy, even though it might only be for a short amount of time. I know what goes on in my Castle and nothing, rarely gets past my ears. I know that you have feelings for a certain potions master."  
  
"You're not going to do anything are you?" Harry emitted nervously. Deciding it best not to ask how Dumbledore knew about his crush. Now wondering about what the consequences might be for the way he felt.  
  
"Harry, there is something I would like to do but you and Severus both have to agree to it. I have already talked to Severus a little earlier. He is quite resistant, but that can easily change. How would you like to live with Severus and pretend to be his apprentice? You would still go to your other classes but people would believe that he is training you on the weekends and at night."  
  
"I would like that very much Headmaster, but if Sev... Professor Snape doesn't want me to than that's his decision."  
  
"Don't worry my boy, he wants to but he also doesn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Thank you." Harry got up and left Dumbledore's office with a smile forming on his tan face.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Yeah of course I do"  
  
"Well he asked me to move in with someone and I want to, it's just that this person isn't happy about it."  
  
"Well tell him to sod off. If they don't want you then they're bloody idiots."  
  
"Thanks Ron and when did you get so smart?"  
  
"No problem. I guess dating Hermione has changed me a little. Weird huh?"  
  
"Yeah. So what class do we have next?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures." Ron put out with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Okay much better than diviniation. Trelawney is mad because none of her predictions were true." Ron and Harry both giggled.  
  
"Hey Hagrid, what creature are we learning about today?" Harry shouted to the half-giant.  
  
"Hullo Ron, hullo arry. Ou get to find out jus like everone else."  
  
In the cages, behind the hut that Hagrid called home, were tiny octopus like creatures that had sticky tentacles and didn't shoot ink. Each one loaded with a bad temper. Ron and Harry both left class with a sticky mess on them that looked like something else entirely. Before entering Hogwarts again they cast a quick cleaning charm on themselves. Hermione stood there waiting for them so they could go to Potions. Something that Harry was both excited and fearful of.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled and waved her hand in front of the Boy-Who- Lived's eyes.  
  
"Yeah Mione?" Harry put out after coming back to reality.  
  
"Merlin, I only said your name about ten times. I wanted to know what's wrong with you."  
  
"Love, just ignore it. He has been out of it all day." Ron added and put an arm around his girlfriend lovingly.  
  
They entered the Potions classroom and sat down in their regular seats in the back away from the Slytherins.  
  
"Great the evil-eyed git is in a bad mood." Ron spat.  
  
Harry looked at the object of his desires dreamily. He didn't care if he was in a bad mood. He still loved the silky flow of his voice, the depth in his eyes, and his slender frame. He wanted to rip off those robes at that moment and ravish his teacher thoroughly.  
  
Snape didn't give them impossible potions like usual; instead they were making a fairly simple numbing potion. This gave Harry plenty of time to daydream, loving every bit of Severus.  
  
Class ended and Harry had to bring himself to leave. 


	2. Perfection or lack there of

{..} indicates a dream  
  
~...~ indicates a thought  
  
I dedicate some pieces of this chapter to the song The Reason by Hoobastank.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I hope I get more readers but I acknowledge the people that reviewed. Jlmac, lillinfields, DaughterofDeath, Layce74  
  
Chapter two: Perfection or lack there of  
  
{Hands were roaming on my sides while lips were kissing and caressing the scars that were scattered all over my chest. I couldn't help but look down at the raven-haired young man that was sprawled on top of me.  
  
"What do you see in me? I am not a perfect person, there are many things that I wish I didn't do, and I don't want you to make the wrong decision."  
  
Green eyes stared up into my black orbs that were filled with hesitation. His eyes gave me a look of complete disbelief that was overshadowed by lust.  
  
"I am not perfect either, whether you think so or not. I know that you're the one I want to be with because I see in you a man who has sacrificed his entire life for others and someone who deserves to be loved. I am not making the wrong decision. You are the only one I want to be with and the only one who truly accepts me for who I am."  
  
Our lips joined in a searing kiss and parted only to take a gasping breath}  
  
Snape woke up regretting even opening his eyes. His pajama bottoms were partially glued to his hips and his spent member. He needed a good shower. He wanted that dream to become reality but there was no way that that was going to happen. He got out of bed and stepped into the glass shower of his hunter green bathroom after peeling his pajama bottoms off.  
  
~Oh come on Severus. You truly must be a pedophile. The boy is half your age you daft wanton fool. You're getting randy in your old age plus he is an impertinent whelp. Merlin I wish that I could get him out of my mind or that he truly did love me. ~ He thought to himself while in the shower.  
  
Severus exited the shower wearing nothing but a large black towel on his hips. An all too familiar tap-tap-tap was coming from the window and a light brown owl was the cause of it. Severus opened the window and allowed the bird into his quarters. He stared at the seal that revealed who had owled him.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, I should have known meddling old fool wouldn't leave me alone for long." Severus drawled to himself.  
  
Severus dressed in his usual black robes and exited his living area to set off towards the headmaster's office. After closing his door, he reset all the wards he had placed on them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Harry, get the bloody hell out of bed, and get dressed. Some people might not mind you walking around starkers, but I am not one of those people." Ron yelled to Harry from across the room.  
  
"I'm up! Hermione and Ginny have both rubbed off on you too much." Harry yelled with sleep showing in his voice and Ron nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Well maybe it has been for the best. You yourself said I had gotten smarter, just yesterday. I really want to become an auror, so if I pass all of my classes, things will be better. Alright mate time to go. My brain may have changed a little, but my stomach is still the same." Right on cue his stomach growled loudly and both Ron and Harry started laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Severus, my boy, come in won't you." Albus cheerfully spoke and Severus entered with his mask carefully clouding all of his emotions. "Would you like a lemon-drop?"  
  
"No thank you, Albus." Severus quickly stated.  
  
"Well then let's get down to business. Breakfast will be starting in half-an-hour. I was wondering if you had thought about what I proposed last time I spoke to you?"  
  
"No, personally I haven't. I am going to remain unchanging. I don't want someone living with me."  
  
"Come now Severus, this would be a very wise decision. The person I was thinking of was Harry Potter. He has been the only one that makes you even remotely different. I have talked to him and he doesn't mind. He needs to catch up on some of his classes and you can be a tutor for him. He will still be attending all of his normal classes as well."  
  
"You want me to teach him in all the classes he is behind in while he stays in my home?" Severus asked with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, and he shall be thought of as your apprentice by members of the staff and the students. If he stays with you, his friends and dorm mates won't disrupt him all the time. Harry can learn anytime he wishes while with you and not be stressed. This shall benefit both of you. Please think of it during breakfast and owl me your response."  
  
"I will do that. Good day Albus." His tone of voice showed his annoyance. Severus left Dumbledore's office with his head in a whirl of emotions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Great Hall there was no silence. The Gryffindors were discussing the Quidditch game today between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They were sure that the Hufflepuffs wouldn't to win. They had a good new seeker but he was no match for Ravenclaw's. The Staff members couldn't stop talking about it either. The only one that was not speaking was Professor Snape, his eyes were on one target. Every now and then he would look around the room and sneer but most of the time his eyes were on a certain Gryffindor.  
  
~Why can't I just forget about him? He is always on my mind and I can barely get anything done. Maybe if he came to live with me I wouldn't be quite a senile as I have been lately. I would be able to look at him whenever I wished. Okay, I'll do it. I will agree to whatever Dumbledore wants. Maybe then I can get back to my life. Merlin Harry, why do you have to be so beautiful?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Harry, who do you think will win?" Dean asked from across the table.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I think that Hufflepuff has a good shot but won't be able to win in the end." Harry said after coming back to reality.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione said with concern.  
  
"Ya, I am just really tired and can't stay focused."  
  
"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey and ask her if she can give you a sleeping drought. Then just go to back to sleep. I will take notes for you."  
  
"Thanks for the suggestion Hermione, but I need to stay in class today."  
  
"Alright but you are going to go to bed right after classes."  
  
"Jeeze Harry. I can't even get her to do anything like that for me and I am her boyfriend." Ron whispered into the green-eyed boy's ear.  
  
Both chuckled and got out of their chairs to head to their fist class of the day, Diviniation. 


	3. Moving In

A/N: Hey I would love to thank Ms. Orlando Bloom and flack. Without them I would not be looking forward to writing this chapter. Ms. Orlando Bloom: Thank you for having faith in me. Dumbledore just want his two favorite boys to be happy and fortunately it is with each other. I hope that answered your question. Flack: I am so happy that you are so enthusiastic about this story. I will try to make Sev do lots of cool stuff with Sev. As for there feelings, I am going to leave you in the dark.  
  
In this chapter there is going to be a quote from another author, but I forgot who they are. So I am giving them credit right now. Alright readers I have a few questions for you. Would you like to have Sev get nicer over time or stay a mean and snarky bastard? Also, should Sirius be alive in this story?  
  
{...} Indicates a dream ... Indicates a thought  
  
Chapter three: Moving In  
  
"Hello, Mister Potter." Professor Trelawny exclaimed from her desk.  
  
"Hello there, Professor. Are we going to be working with tea leaves, tarot cards, or crystal balls today?"  
  
"Actually, we aren't going to use any of those. We are going to try and use the brains of some very magical creatures and see which one is best for foretelling the future."  
  
"Bugger mate. That is some really gross stuff." Ron whispered to Harry so only he could hear.  
  
Class was the worst one that they had had yet. Students were trying to hold down their breakfasts as they started working with the slightly grayish pink matter before them. Some were unsuccessful and threw up all over the floor. Ron and Harry were able to hold down their breakfast, but the smells that invaded their nostrils made them gag.  
  
"Ron, could there be anything more disgusting than this?"  
  
"She could try and make us read shite, but I doubt that that is even possible. So thank Merlin for that!"  
  
"That's sick. How can you even think about something like that?"  
  
"I dunno. Weird things pop in my head constantly."  
  
"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley. How are things proceeding? Well I hope."  
  
"Yes, everything's fine." Ron and Harry grimaced.  
  
"Well Mister Potter, for once the signs suggest that you are going to live a long life. Many troubling things may come to pass though, mostly when it comes to relationships."  
  
"Alright, class. Clean up the brains and then you are dismissed." Trelawny called out while walking away from Ron and Harry.  
  
"That's a relief." Harry sighed as they climbed down the latter out of the classroom.  
  
"Yeah mate, you're not going to die tomorrow or any time soon."  
  
Harry and Ron met up with Hermione so they could go to their next class: Charms. They were happy that the class wasn't with Slytherins, instead they had it with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Mione, do you have anything I could eat." Ron asked shyly with a puppy dog look on his face that could almost surpass Harry's.  
  
"I swear Ron. I think that stomach of yours is going to be the end of you. You can never seem to get rid of your hunger." She lectured as she handed him a roll. Since she had started dating him, she had figured that she would always have to carry around food for him. The tall Weasley, around 6'2", always had to eat something or else he would get sick or fall asleep. Both things were unwanted. Hermione didn't care about his eating habits though, she loved everything about him. The way his hair would drop down into his eyes and he would try to blow it away and never succeeded in getting it out until she would place it behind his ear. Let's face it, he was gorgeous. Some girls that would never have had any interest in him started staring. Harry had matured as well, but both Ron and Hermione knew about his sexual preferences. Harry was not far behind Ron and had grown to a height of 5'11". His green eyes sparkled more since they no longer had to hide behind his silly round glasses. Both Ron and Harry had muscular physiques from playing Quidditch. She had started to wonder if Harry would find someone who would love him for the rest of his life soon. It was very common for students to marry after they had finished their schooling. Most couples would find the one they would love forever about their sixth year, but Harry was having a little trouble.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her thinking after Professor Flitwick announced the start of class. Class went relatively smoothly and the only thing that went wrong was the fact that Ron and Harry were having trouble getting the charm working and straightened out. Charms ended and the Gryffindor trio headed to the great hall for lunch. While going through the hallways the trio ran into Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Professor." The three chimed in together.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione, and Harry. How have classes been going so far?"  
  
"So far everything has been interesting." Hermione answered for all three of them.  
  
"I am glad. Harry would you mind seeing me after lunch, I know that you have a free period then." Dumbledore said in a way that stated more of a command than a question. "I shall be making your announcement during lunch. Severus has agreed to the arrangement." Dumbledore opened the door for them and gestured for them to enter.  
  
Harry sat down next to Neville and Ginny while Ron and Hermione sat together, across from him.  
  
"Harry, what was Professor Dumbledore talking about in the hallway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I think he might do a better job of explaining it, so I think you should wait for him to tell everyone."  
  
At that moment Dumbledore stood up and cleared his voice. "Good afternoon students and staff. I need to announce a new program that has been started that I have been thinking about for quite some time. This new program I speak of is relatively close to an apprenticeship, so I shall call it that. The students will not be taken away from all of their classes, but they will live with a teacher and learn from them as well. They will still remain in their own houses and the only difference is where they are residing. The first person enrolled in the program is Harry Potter and he shall be taught by Professor Snape." Slytherins started to snigger while the Gryffindors whispered their apologies to Harry. "Anyone else who wants to join the program should speak to their Head of House or to me. Now let's not let the food get cold." Food appeared before everyone and they started digging in.  
  
"Harry, when did you start the program? You never told Ron or me about it."  
  
"I entered the program this week."  
  
"Wait a moment Harry. Is Severus the one Dumbledore wanted you to move in with when you told me about what he said?" Ron asked looking quite confused.  
  
"Umm, yeah he is. I'll tell you more about it in a little while."  
  
They finished their lunch and headed out of the great hall. They walked to a more deserted hallway to talk about the recent confusion.  
  
"Okay spill." Hermione commanded raising her voice slightly.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me if I would like to stay in Severus' quarters and the best way for him to do it was for him to start a program."  
  
"Mate, you told me that you 'wanted' to move in with this person, when we talked."  
  
"Well I do. You guys didn't mind me being gay and that made me extremely happy. Well I think I like Sev..Snape. Actually, I am positive that I like him. Dumbledore wants him and me to be happy so this was a solution for our depression."  
  
"Okay Harry. Not something I wanted to hear today, but I guess I'm okay with it. Don't give me any details though, please." Ron said with a slightly disgusted tone.  
  
"Oh this is so great Harry." Hermione cheered. Doing little hops where she stood. "You do realize that there aren't any rules against student teacher relationships don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded. Both Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry and hugged him hard.  
  
"Okay you guys I have to head off to Dumbledore's office."  
  
None of the three noticed the onyx eyes that had been spying on them throughout their whole conversation. Severus started walking towards the Headmaster's office before the Gryffindors could finish their hug. Once he arrived at his destination he waited for Harry.  
  
What just occurred? Harry likes me? Well isn't this a strange development. I am never going to be able to stay away from him now. Great, just another thing I need, involving another headache to be had.  
  
Harry arrived at the gargoyles and Snape walked out of the darkness as though he was made of it. Harry flinched and jumped somewhat, while Snape gave him one of his best smirks. He almost couldn't hold back his laughter.  
  
"Well Mister Potter we have once again discovered that you are not aware of your surroundings, or anything else for that matter." Severus spoke the new password (pixie stix).  
  
Merlin, the names of the candy this man comes into contact with are idiotic Severus mused.  
  
They both rode the stairs upwards until it stopped and Albus told them to enter.  
  
"Well my dear boys, I hope everything has been going grandly." Albus smiled with his eyes twinkling brightly. "Severus, Harry's things have been placed in your quarters and he has this period to organize everything. We added another bedroom to your quarters as well. I wish you two luck. Good Evening."  
  
Severus glided down to his lair with all speed and his robes billowed out from behind him wildly. He may not be a Death Eater anymore, but there was no way in hell he was going to let the students no longer be frightened of him. Last week he had accidentally made a young Hufflepuff first year wet himself. All right maybe it wasn't an accident. Harry had trouble keeping up until he ran straight into Severus. Severus gave him an evil glare causing Harry to fidget.  
  
"Potter, I hope you remember how to get here for I don't want to show you again. This is Lucien, all you have to do is tell him the password, and he shall let you in. The password is Effusio Reddere."  
  
"Professor, why is your password emotionless?"  
  
Severus was surprised that Harry knew some Latin but didn't show an ounce of it.  
  
"That is what Lucien preferred when I had no remote clue what to set it as." Severus lied through his teeth.  
  
They entered 'their' quarters and Severus right away told Harry what he could and could not do.  
  
Harry bent over to pick up his trunk and muttered to himself, "If I didn't like you so much, I probably would have told you to shut the bloody hell up by now."  
  
"Excuse me, Potter!" Severus spat.  
  
Harry paled and started screaming at himself mentally.  
  
A/N: I know I am so evil. Don't hurt me though. If I went on any farther there never would be an end to this chapter. 


	4. Thinking

A/N: Well since no one answered my questions than I guess I am going to have to work on it all by myself. Thank you to those of you that did review. You are the ones that make this story still available (it would be unavailable because I would have deleted it). Well on with the story, although I doubt anyone is reading it. I refuse to leave an undone story.  
  
{...} Indicates a dream ... Indicates a thought  
  
Chapter: Thinking  
  
"Professor, I do believe you heard exactly what I said."  
  
"You're quite astute Potter but I am asking you to repeat it." The boy may be courageous enough to say it but he won't repeat it.   
  
"I said that 'if I didn't like you so much, I probably would have told you to shut the bloody hell up by now'." Okay, I've got to play this cool. I don't want him cursing me or trying to murder me. I want him to finally know how I feel. I am tired of acting like everyone's little whore and doing exactly what they say. Tonight everything is going to change.  
  
"I see, and when did you come to this conclusion?" Okay I was wrong. The boy's an idiot. He has no idea how big the hole is that he just dug for himself. He doesn't know what he is doing.  
  
"When I started thinking about the way I admired your command of respect and when I found the little movements and gestures you made quite enticing. After that I started having dreams about you." Harry stated all of this with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"And what, pray tell, am I doing in these dreams of yours." Severus smirked.  
  
"There is mostly touching and kissing, but sometimes you're pounding me into the mattress."  
  
"Really." Oh crap. I didn't think that he would be that forward with me. What am I going to do? I don't know if I have any feelings for the boy and things are definitely going to be awkward. "It's time to get some rest Mister Potter so I shall see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Professor." Great. What am I going to do now? Does he like me or does he now have a reason to kill me.  
  
Snape entered his room to do nothing besides lay on his bed and think about what he felt for the Potter boy.  
  
The boy is annoying as hell and I don't want to have to deal with that all the time. He has an exquisite body and has started raising his grade. At least the boy has some brains in that idiot head of his. Certainly none of it comes out when he needs it. The boy does have some qualities you can't ignore though. Plus he isn't the only one having dreams. Damn it why did he have to be here. If he wasn't here then none of this would have happened. I can't deal with this right now. I'll think about it in the morning.  
  
Severus fell into a light sleep.  
  
Oh Merlin yes, I told him. That parts over. So know I just have to wait. I want him so badly. He is the only thing I can think of anymore. What am I going to do if he turns me down? Live my life without him and move on? I'll have to leave his quarters and forget everything.  
  
Harry sighed aloud. He felt as though there was no chance but he knew he had to stay strong and confident.  
  
{"Mmmm... Severus. That feels so good. How do you know exactly what feels so good?"  
  
"Experience my love, nothing more."  
  
Snape kissed along Harry jaw and started heading towards the neck that lay before him. It was perfect, tan and muscular. Snape slowly moved down while Harry arched into his feather-light kisses.  
  
"Oh my...God. Sev!"  
  
"Oh I see, now I'm a deity. I don't think I have ever been called a god, and when did I say you could call me Sev?"  
  
"You didn't. It's just that 'Severus' is really hard to say in the throws of passion." Harry mumbled to his lover. He bit his lip while looking at Severus.  
  
"Well you accomplished it a moment ago so why can't you now?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry stopped biting his lip to look at his teacher in disbelief.  
  
"When am I not serious?"  
  
"Fine, I am going to call you Sev just to piss you off. But right now if you don't continue I am going to hurt you."  
  
Severus mumbled and started licking his lover's nipple. He had been mapping out Harry's body for a while and knew exactly what felt good for him. He smiled at Harry's closed eyes and fists clenching the sheets below them.  
  
Harry was getting impatient and started moving his hands down to his lover's engorged member. He lightly stroked it, without paying attention to what he was doing. Severus growled at the feeling and closed his eyes to revel in it. He knew that Harry was getting close and moved quicker. He kissed all the way down Harry's happy trail then kissed Harry on the lips, whilst grabbing his cock and pumping it. Blackness started to appear.}  
  
Severus Snape and Harry Potter woke at the same time lightly panting and thinking about the dream that had just occurred.  
  
Severus looked at the clock and realized it was time to wake up. He looked down at his lower half and found that his erection was still evident. Thank Merlin it was the weekend and he didn't have to deal with any brats besides Potter which he could most likely avoid. It couldn't be that hard to make him go spend time with his friends.  
  
He headed to the kitchen in only a pair of black pajama bottoms to start off his day. He swiftly sat down after getting a cup of tea. China Black, his favorite. He concealed himself, and silently drank his tea. This is going to be a long day.  
  
Harry had almost the same routine as Snape. He looked down and chuckled.  
  
Great, I am going to have to take care of a problem my first day of being in Severus' quarters.  
  
Harry walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down his body. He gripped himself and finished what the dream had started. He stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry. Harry got dressed then walked out to the kitchen to enjoy some of the tea he could smell.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
A/N: Ok I restate my questions and HOPEFULLY someone will answer them. Ok here they are. Would you like to have Sev get nicer over time or stay a mean and snarky bastard? Also, should Sirius be alive in this story? 


	5. Oh Great

A/N: Well I never believed I would get that many reviews in all my life from one simple chapter. That is probably why I am writing this so soon. Normally it takes a good week or so for me to write another one. I realized a moment ago that I had made a mistake in my last chapter but I don't have the energy to fix it. Ok, the votes for my questions are Sev gets nicer but still stays a snarky asshole, and Sirius stays dead. Thank you all. Still my thanks go out to my lovely beta Leenix. She may not do my chapters immediately but she is still excellent.

Reviewers: rachel, Desdemona321, jellycatty, Sabrith Alastar, Katie Lupin Black(thanks for answering my questions), Goddess-of-the-night04(like your stories), Doneril, SerpentSlaveChik, Lady Snapey, SutekhSnape(thanks a lot for the advice), serpentiana, insanechildfanfic, Tazthedevilman, spazlady, Miki23, Terra-Faline, Liandora Tossbottle, lunadea21, and nari-12.

{...} Indicates a dream ...indicates Severus's thoughts ... indicates Harry's thoughts

**Chapter Five: Oh Great**

"Good Morning Professor. How are you doing on this fine morning?" Harry said cheerfully, too cheerfully for Severus' standards. As far as he was concerned, no one in their right mind would be bright and sunny this early in the morning. It was only 6 o'clock Saturday morning.

"Good Morning Potter and my welfare is none of your business. I thought you would be lazy and stay in bed until noon like the rest of the students." Severus kept his voice and expression cold while looking at Harry. He was wearing only his pajama pants and he gave Harry a glare that clearly stated, if you remark on my state of dress you will die a very fiery and painful death.

Harry walked to the counter silently. He fixed himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. Severus was looking at the paper with a concentrated gaze. Harry looked at the way Severus was dressed and sat back to enjoy the view. Slightly pink scars littered the top half of his body and his skin was just as pale as his face. Harry thought his skin color made him look like a porcelain doll, a sometimes-scary porcelain doll. There wasn't any hair on his chest but there was a little line of hair that led from his bellybutton to below his pants. The muscles on his stomach were defined but not overly so. They didn't show completely but if someone saw his body, they would understand that he possessed a lot of physical strength.

Oh my dear God. I never knew he looked like that under his robes. Great, now I'm not going to be able to control myself in class. I want to touch him so bad.

"Potter, do you have a problem with staring at people?" Snape asked without looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Umm no, Sir."

"Good. Now pay attention Potter. I am not going to let you lay about while you are having something that resembles an apprenticeship with me. You are going to pass all your N.E.W.T.S. with O's. Even in Potions. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir, we are."

"Good, go get ready. We will start with Potions." Harry got up from the table and left the room without a sound.

He cannot like me and I cannot like him. Therefore I'm going to make it so he hates me more than he did before.

Severus got up from his chair, placed the Daily Prophet on the table, and grabbed his teacup. He carefully placed the teacup in the sink and left to go get dressed.

(Harry's Room)

Harry was rummaging through his drawers to find something good to wear.

Okay, I was right yesterday. Instead of liking me, he has a reason to kill me. I should have kept my mouth shut. Now it is going to be very strained between us. This is just what I need right now. Well there's no use in not trying. I'm going to keep trying with him because I have a hunch that he might like me.

Harry's decision on clothing was a pair of somewhat baggy pants, a green shirt that tightly hugged his chest, and a pair of white sneakers. He left his room and Severus was already waiting for him in the living room.

"Potter, there is no need to primp for standing over a cauldron." Severus stated when Harry entered the living room and he looked at Harry's wardrobe.

"I was not primping, Sir." Harry said with his voice raised slightly. Harry looked at Severus' outfit and thought he looked really good. Severus was wearing his normal black slacks with a black button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and two of the buttons were undone at the neck.

Holy Crap Severus looks really good.

They walked off to Severus' personal potions lab and they both set up a cauldron for themselves.

"Are you set up now Mr. Potter?" With a small nod from Harry he continued. "The Ministry needs Veritaserum and I was asked to make it. I will make the potion in my cauldron and demonstrate what needs to be done." Harry nodded as he watched his teacher. Snape conjured up a piece of paper that had all the ingredients for the potion and brought it over to Harry. Harry couldn't believe how much different Snape was at teaching one on one. He wasn't any better but everything made more sense.

Harry watched his teacher carefully and couldn't help noticing that Severus had a certain style with his potions. His hands simply glided as he chopped and stirred. Harry fell in love with the movements he made. He wished that those hands would pay attention to him. His hands were one of the best parts of Severus. They were long, slender, and very sexy.

"Potter pay attention, this is the critical part. Now do as I do. We're almost done." From then on Harry watched Snape and repeated what he did.

The potion was now done and Severus was inspecting Harry's work. He looked at the potion and carefully swirled it around in the phial.

"It looks correct Mr. Potter. I expect you to now be able to make this in class and not blow up my classroom." Severus smirked and Harry smiled at his teacher. This was great. Severus would be happy with him, for once. "Potter it's almost lunch time so you might want to go to the Great Hall after you clean up." Harry nodded and started cleaning up his space. Right after he was done, he left to go to lunch.

I'm surprised. The boy can actually make a potion correctly. It looked perfect. Maybe he isn't a complete imbecile.

"Hey Harry. How was your morning?" Hermione looked at him with a smile on her face. Her hand was resting on Ron's knee.

"Oh it was ok. I had to brew a potion for Professor Snape."

"Sounds like great fun." Ron said in a sarcastic tone.

At that moment, Dumbledore stood up and tapped his fork on his glass.

"Good afternoon students. I am pleased to inform you of the students that have taken up our new program. Neville Longbottom, from Gryffindor, will be with our Herbology teacher, Jacquie Larsen from Slytherin, will be with our Tranfiguration teacher, Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin, will be with our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor, will with our Arithmacy teacher, and lastly Katrina Lenius, from Ravenclaw, will be with our Charms teacher. Thank you students and staff, enjoy your meal."

"Hermione, when were you going to tell me that you joined the program?" Ron inquired of his girlfriend.

"I was just going to let it be a surprise, Ron"

"Well that's just great. Well as long as you're happy."

"Hey Harry, are you going to come to practice tonight? We're going to need you for the next game. I still can't believe that Umbridge banned you from Quidditch. Just be happy that she's gone and so is that ban. If that ban wasn't gone we would have lost every game so far."

"Yeah sure I'm going. Professor Snape will probably glad that I'm gone."

"Can you believe that we only have one more month left in Hogwarts? What are we going to do when we leave here? I'm going to miss this place when we're gone." Hermione asked the rest of the trio.

"I have no idea what I want to do with my life yet. Ron wants to be an Auror and I can't deal with anymore evil wizards. Quidditch sounds good to me. It's a lot of attention but since it's something that I love, I can deal with it." Harry stated after a moment or two.

"Yeah Harry, that sounds good for you." Ron commented around a load of food that was crammed in his mouth.

"Alright guys, time to go study for our N.E.W.T.S." Hermione announced.

"Great." Ron mouthed to Harry.

After a couple hours of studying, the Golden Trio went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Nothing eventful had occurred while they were studying besides chocking on a piece of food that he carried upstairs.

"Come on Harry, I know you can eat your food faster than that. We got to get our brooms and head out the pitch soon." Ron urged his friend.

"I'm not an endless pit like you Ron. I have to take more time than you."

"Screw excuses, let's go." Ron grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and ran to get their brooms and gear.

Once on the pitch, Ron and Harry were yelled at for tardiness and therefore had volunteered themselves to demonstrate a drill for the other people on the team. Harry came close to falling to the ground a couple of times. They practiced for two hours then headed inside to take their showers.

"Hey Ron, I'm just going to head off to my room. I can take a shower there. See you tomorrow mate."

"Okay, see you later."

Harry trekked out of the changing room and headed back to Severus' quarters in the dungeons. He came up to Lucien and spoke the password. Lucien didn't open and Harry wondered what was going on.

"Lucien, why aren't you opening? Did Professor Snape change the password?"

"No, the password is still the same. I wanted to speak with you Mr. Potter. If you really want Severus you're going to have to wait for him. He's slow on love but he will realize it. Just Wait." Lucien's portrait swung open and Harry went inside.

While walking to the bathroom Harry thought about what Lucien said. When Harry entered the bathroom, Severus came through the portrait. Harry hadn't heard him enter and Severus didn't know Harry was back yet.

How long does imbecilic Quidditch practice take? I don't want Harry interrupting me while I'm working. He can be so annoying when he does that.

Severus started opening the door to the bathroom but stopped when he caught sight of someone taking off their clothes. It donned on him that it was Harry and before he shut the door, he saw Harry taking off his boxers. Severus strode quickly to his room and shut the door.

Oh Merlin, Harry naked was not a sight I needed today. Great this is going to make me think of him naked every time I see him now. Now I really am a perverted old man.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Okay I'm done now. Well hate to tell you all but I'm a comment whore, so give it to me. Sorry about that. The chapter I first posted was the unbetaed one and I felt as though you guys should have the good one so there you have it. Sorry about that and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
